Reflejo
by Luisee
Summary: **Cumpleaños de Peachilein** La oscuridad lo había cubierto todo, Inuyasha abrió los ojos con lentitud, la luz que percibió lo hizo hacer un gesto de fastidio. Se sentía cansado y adolorido.


•**Summary**: **Cumpleaños de Peachilein** La oscuridad lo había cubierto todo, Inuyasha abrió los ojos con lentitud, la luz que percibió lo hizo hacer un gesto de fastidio. Se sentía cansado y adolorido.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y si no fuera así todos serían GAYS (?)

•**Pairing**: Inuyasha X Kagome :'c

•**N/A**: Hola ñ_ñ

Advertencia: **_Ooc_** ¡Pero sólo poco… creo!

* * *

¸.•*.•*´`*• *** ๋•—[Reflejo]—๋•*** •*´`*•.*•.¸

* * *

Los dedos de Inuyasha repasaron con cuidado el borde del portarretrato en donde la foto de una sonriente Kagome descansaba. Los dedos masculinos se movieron con lentitud sobre cada parte del borde, de manera lenta y cuidadosa, sintiendo el tallado que había. El acto se repitió un par de veces más.

—Ka… gom…e —farfulló Inuyasha recostado en la cama con mucho esfuerzo, porque hasta sólo decir el nombre de la mujer que tanto amó y amaba dolía en su pecho.

La habitación era un desastre. Prendas de vestir sucias esparcidas por el suelo, también envases de comida instantánea tirada en el piso y eso pese a que el único joven que vivía ahí no comía desde hacía tres días.

Los labios del muchacho se movieron para pronunciar el nombre de su amada de nuevo, pero en lugar de eso la habitación fue testigo de un hipido que escapó sin querer, uno que fue acompañado de otro hasta que el fluido llanto dio paso a todo. Inuyasha se había roto una vez más. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama flexionando las piernas y apegando el portarretrato a su pecho, como si fuera su gran tesoro… lo era. Exclusivamente por tener la imagen de su dulce Kagome sonriendo para él.

Sólo recordaba una discusión como las de siempre, una llamada, el llanto de Sango, más llanto de su parte y por último el increíble dolor de perder a quien amas. Había perdido a Kagome en un accidente, lo peor del caso es que él mismo había tenido que ver a la mujer que amaba, herida y sin vida en medio de lo que antes había sido su automóvil. Otra persona, el conductor del otro auto, también había muerto. Doble tragedia aquel día. No había forma de resignarse… al menos no para él, no quería aceptarlo todavía.

—Kag… ome… ah.

La muerte de ella conllevó la locura de él, así que nada estaba bien. ¿Pero cómo podría estar cuerdo? Tenía siete meses, desde que Kagome se había marchado, llorando y descuidándose como ningún ser humano debe hacerlo.

Pese a todo su sufrimiento, demencia y que aún no había empezado a resignarse, Inuyasha quería consolarse recordando los momentos hermosos que había vivido al lado de ella… recordando cada faceta, risa y enojo de Kagome, no volvería a amar tanto como a ella pero por lo menos su recuerdo hermoso lo llenaba de sosiego y así podía vivir por el resto de su existencia, con la falsa esperanza de verla atravesar la puerta en cualquier momento. Estaría muerto en vida por siempre jamás.

— ¿Por qué, Kagome? —le preguntó—. Yo… en… verdad, quisiera…

Todo su consuelo se iba a un agujero negro, porque él llevaba varios días con terribles alucinaciones, mirando a Kagome llorar, apareciendo en todos los rincones, incluso escuchaba sus sollozos. ¡Él no podía visualizarla sonriendo en su mente! Sólo llorando, sus memorias le hacían ver cada cara triste de ella. Una tortura interminable, ni siquiera podía recordarla sonriendo por más de un par de segundos, y cada vez esa sonrisa se desvanecía con más amargura… con más dolor.

Ahora ni siquiera tenía lo único que podía levemente darle alivio. Inuyasha ya no tenía nada. ¿Entonces para qué tenía vida? La culpa llena de dolor lo atormentaba, tal vez la muerte de Kagome había sido su culpa y estaba obteniendo su castigo.

Dolor.

Zozobra.

Miedo.

Anhelo.

Después de cinco eternos días de alucinar, Inuyasha lo supo: No podía más. Sentía que estaba muerto… ¿Qué habría de malo en estarlo? Así poseería la compañía de Kagome de nuevo, gozaría de todo lo que había perdido antes. Le diría adiós al sufrimiento, los desvelos, el llanto, la posible locura y la lástima que causaba a todos los demás.

¿Suicidio? Sí, maravilloso y piadoso suicidio. Inuyasha muchas veces pensó que matarse era para cobardes, para gente que no tenía fuerza para enfrentar sus problemas, algo que no era para él, porque era valiente y podría hacer todo… pero era valiente por su Kagome. Y ella ya no estaba así que ser cobarde estaba bien. Bien por ella. Si moría no sólo dejaría de sentir dolor sino que reuniría con Kagome por toda la eternidad.

Se enderezó en la cama. Dejó con delicadeza celestial el portarretratos en la mesa de noche junto a la cama y se dirigió al baño. Ese día sería, en definitivo, _su_ _día_.

En la habitación de baño, Inuyasha se miraba con fijeza en el espejo. Su rostro descompuesto frente al espejo le pareció de lo más normal pues no recordaba como era su propia sonrisa, no recordaba haberse visto feliz. Recordaba haberlo estado, aunque a la vez no y eso le confundía. De su garganta sólo pudo escapar un gruñido de impotencia, pero no se echaría para atrás después de haber llegado tan lejos.

Una navaja y mucho sufrimiento podían aliarse para tener la solución a un gran problema. El muchacho tragó saliva. Adrenalina, miedo, nervios y tal vez una leve esperanza le recorrió el cuerpo. Se sentía tan vivo de sólo pensar que en segundos su dolor se iría… se sentía muerto de pensar en el por qué.

El filo rozó apenas la piel de él. Su mano sujetaba fuerte la navaja mientras se deslizaba con sutileza apenas cortando y dejando un hilo color rojo. Pero de un instante a otro tomó valor y entonces la piel se abrió más hasta surcar el brazo, dejando la sangre salir con tranquilidad y fluidez, ni siquiera hizo una mueca de dolor ante ello. Lo mismo pasó en la otra muñeca… y nada más había que esperar.

Sin embargo el dolor físico que debería sentir aún no se presentaba, no sentía nada desde que _ella_ ya no estaba.

El piadoso quebranto de su vida le traería mucho más de lo que había perdido. Sonrió de lado. De pronto, Inuyasha se sintió débil como nunca y el dolor llegó de golpe, ¿Cómo? No sabía pero estaba bien, miró hacia el espejo para ver su rostro por última vez, pero algo lo sacó de sus pacíficos pensamientos de armonía. Él pudo ver a Kagome llorando en el espejo como si estuviera frente a él.

Y la debilidad creció más… Inuyasha se dejó caer. Unos pasos atrás, arrastrando la espalda mientras se resbalaba pesadamente por la pared, cayendo lento y con lágrimas en los ojos. Su mano perdió fuerza para seguir sosteniendo el cómplice de su muerte. La sensación cálida de la sangre recorrer sus brazos al salir de las heridas y luego verla llorar a ella le dieron fuerzas para cerrar los ojos, vehemente.

—Kagome, no llores, pronto estaré junto a ti —fue el último pensamientos que tuvo, antes de perderse a sí mismo y dejar que la penumbra lo sumergiera a un estado de letargo que le daría la eternidad junto a la mujer que amaba.

.

.

.

Sentía que llevaba dormido mucho… ¿Pero cuánto?

La oscuridad lo había cubierto todo por un largo rato. Así que cuando Inuyasha abrió los ojos con lentitud, la luz que percibió lo hizo hacer un gesto de fastidio. Se sentía cansado, adolorido y lleno de pesadez. Un extraño sabor amargo en la boca lo hizo abrirla y emitir un sonido de su propia respiración.

— ¿Inuyasha? —preguntó la voz suave y medio adormilada de Sango, quien nada más asegurarse que ya estaba despierto se lanzó a llorar sobre el quejoso muchacho que estaba en la cama del hospital.

Inuyasha apreció como Sango lloraba sobre él. Miroku también estaba ahí como era de esperarse, apenas y el muchacho recuperó sus sentidos se dio cuenta que estaba vivo. Sus amigos ahí con él le hicieron ver que de alguna forma lo habían encontrado y que su intento de irse había fracasado. Estaba vivo y se sentía como nunca antes… pero no había forma de llamar al sentimiento que lo embargaba. Sólo se sentía muy… ¿Mal?

—Inuyasha, no podemos perderte a ti también —le murmuró Sango a su amigo entre sollozos quebrados, llena de dolor—. ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta? ¿Por qué no piensas en lo que Kagome-chan quería para ti?

Algo dolió en el pecho de Inuyasha. Escucharla y verlos ahí sintiendo la preocupación y el dolor que emanaban le hizo sentir el corazón estrujado y con más culpa.

Sus labios resecos se abrieron para hablar entrecortadamente: —¿E-Egoís-ta? ¿Kagome?

—Kagome-sama no quería esto para ti —Miroku sonaba mucho más serio de lo normal—. Ella estaría muy triste de verte así. No lo entiendes, ¿Cierto?

—No…

Aun acostado en la cama, Inuyasha observó a su mejor amigo, notó que nadie sabía cómo se sentía, que nadie lo llegaría comprender, los demás eran los que no entendían. Sí Kagome estuviera aquí, en este mundo, él jamás habría intentado… matarse. Pudo haber tenido un pensamiento triste al considerarse incomprendido pero… de hecho no quería sentir nada más otra vez.

Asimismo que ladeo la cara. El silencio reinó con terrible frialdad. Todo cubierto de tensión y amargura hasta que una enfermera entró diciéndole a la pareja que debían retirarse un momento, ellos siguieron la instrucción dejando la promesa de volver al rato. Siendo sinceros, al muchacho en la cama no le importó mucho. Su pequeña locura había hecho que sus amigos hayan alcanzado a salir de lo que él llamaba importante.

Una vez solos; la enfermera joven, alegre y pelirroja lo saludó amablemente:

—Hola, Inuyasha-san, yo soy Ayame ¿Está mejor? —le hablaba con respecto, Inuyasha logró ver unos grandes y llamativos ojos verdes.

La enfermera abrió las cortinas de la habitación e hizo algunas cosas más, _cosas de enfermera_, anotó algo en una hoja y siguió con sus deberes al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción común y popular. El muchacho se incorporó como pudo, mirándose las muñecas vendadas y algo extraño conectado a él, escudriñó mientras miraba a la mujer desenvolverse en su empleo.

—Imagino que está feliz ahora, eso me alegra mucho —ella se giró hacia Inuyasha, con la cabeza ladeada y parpadeando muchas veces, con ilusión.

Inuyasha también parpadeó. Se sentía igual de triste que antes, así que no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de pensar en por qué la gente era tan idiota que ignoraba su desconsuelo, que bien se desbordaba en su pálido y demacrado rostro. Tal vez ya nada le importaba lo suficiente como para mantenerse en su mente por más de cinco estorbosos segundos.

—Su hermano estuvo aquí anoche, pero su visita fue rápido, creo que mencionó que vendría pronto… estaba algo molesto. Pero la más preocupada era Kagome ¡Su nombre se parece al mío! No lo había notado.

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron como si le hubieran revelado un gran secreto. Algo se revolcó dentro de él. Pero no por el raro, por no decir innecesario, comentario de la enfermera sino porque… Kagome estaba muerta, no podía haber ido a verlo.

— ¿Kagome? —por un momento él quiso insultar a esa mujer por jugar con su corazón, pero ella continuó hablando.

—Sí, es muy hermosa, estuvo llorando casi toda la noche, ¡Tan preocupada por usted! —exclamó.

—¿Q-Qué llevaba puesto? —inquirió el joven en la cama, interesado y algo perturbado. Provocando un notorio sonrojo en ella.

—U-Un vestido color… ¿Amarillo? —justo el vestido que había usado por última vez—. Llegó en el lapso que sus amigos hablaban con el doctor… estaba muy triste, se ve que lo ama mucho, estuvimos hablando un buen rato, ella no dejaba de preguntarse porque usted… hizo _eso_.

—Ah… —Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras, consternado. No tenía caso explicarle a esa mujer, ella no lo entendería.

Ella empezó a hablar con cierta tristeza:

—Yo… acabo de pe-perder a Kouga, mi esposo, en un accidente hace… unos siete meses, murió junto a una chica joven, fue a-algo ho-horrible… él era mi mundo, así que… —calló abruptamente y siguió: — ¡Recupérese para hacer feliz a Kagome!

Ayame había comenzado con una expresión triste pero la última frase lo había dicho sonriendo, esa chica tenía valor. Inuyasha sólo guardó silencio. Y la enfermera sonrió pidiendo disculpas bajito por ser entrometida y decir cosas sobradas. Luego miró las muñecas del muchacho.

—Ella no querrá verlo sufrir cuando regrese ¿No? Bueno, iré a buscar al doctor, ¿Vale?—y salió de la habitación de él. Dejándolo solo y absorto.

Se formó un terrible nudo en su garganta. El esposo de Ayame no podía ser el otro conductor… ¿Verdad?

—Hace siete meses —murmuró para sí, aletargado.

Entonces la mente de él se despejó un segundo, aquella imagen de Kagome en el espejo volvió a sus recuerdos, no había sido su mente jugándole una mala pasada. Ella había estado ahí mirándole con tristeza y pesar. ¿Cómo un fantasma…? Quizá, de la misma forma que había hablado con la enfermera. Tan sólo pensar eso provocó que el corazón de Inuyasha se contrajera tristemente. ¿Por qué no hablar con él entonces? Se sentía tan abatido y confundido.

El muchacho no podía simplemente olvidar su dolor tan rápido sólo por algo de lo que ni siquiera estaba seguro, pero ahora… sabía que Kagome siempre estaría a su lado de una u otra forma, haya estado en el espejo o no. A Kagome no le gustaba verlo así, intentando matarse, ella deseaba verle feliz. ¿Pero si no era a su lado cómo sería feliz?

Se sintió cobarde, tonto, un ser vil y luego… las ganas de llorar llegaron de nuevo. No quería estar solo ¡Por todos los cielos que no quería estar solo!

Él siempre había logrado sacar fuerzas de quien sabe dónde para cumplir los deseos de su hermosa y amada mujer, debería de poder hacerlo ahora por ella y sus amigos, no por él mismo. Tan sólo una vez, sólo esta vez pensaría antes de actuar y sería paciente, pediría disculpas si era necesario, esperaría a que su corazón se curara, por Kagome, como siempre fue.

Tendría que hacerlo porque quizá así obtendría la oportunidad de ver el reflejo de ella en su mente de nuevo, pero está vez…sonriendo. Vivirá por ello. Y quizá sólo fuera su imaginación, sin embargo pensar en las posibilidades lo hacía sentir un calor extraño en su pecho y eso lo hacía real para él.

Se encerraría en su mundo, y tal vez, la diferencia es que esta vez no se sentiría tan solo como hubiera podido pensar. Combatiría, de eso no habría duda. Si sus amigos eran de verdad como aparentaban entonces le ayudaría y… todo sería mejor. Acabaría para siempre con el dolor que lo atormentaba y lucharía, lucharía valientemente para que Kagome estuviera feliz.

Algo quería levantarse en él, algo quería volver a nacer… sus ganas de vivir. Por ella.

—T-Te… te amo —dijo con inseguridad y miedo; y luego volvió a pronunciar su nombre, con el amor y esperanza de que ella lo alcanzara a escuchar—. Te amo, Kagome…

—_Inuyasha…_

* * *

¸.•*.•*´`*• *** ๋•—[Fin]—๋•*** •*´`*•.*•.¸

* * *

•**N/A**: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Peachilein!

Intenté no hacerlo muy triste y con final no muy cerrado que digamos, de hecho está medio (o muy) irreal pero fue escrito en Luiseeland así que allá si tenía sentido :D bueno, ahí está, gracias por leer… ¿Review, review?

PD: Gracias a Alex :'D

Lamento el Ooc no quisiera que alguien me dijera que tengo Ooc porque emm ya lo sé, intenté hacerlo lo más Ic posible; este fue el resultado…

Según yo se tiene la creencia que los que se suicidan no descansan en paz jamás ._. Pero, no entraré en detalles -3-

…

Las faltas de ortografías y gramática son errores humanos, así que intenten ignorarlas, que estoy mejorando poco a poco como un pedazo de galleta (?)


End file.
